The purpose of this program is to conduct a multicenter study to evaluate the psychophysiological factors related to both symptomatic and asymptomatic cardiac ischemia and its treatment. The primary objective is to evaluate neurological and psychophysiological factors affecting the manifestation and presentation of myocardial ischemia in patients with coronary artery disease (CAD). An additional objective is to assess the influence of different modes of medical care and freedom from ischemia on these characteristics. The study population for Psychophysiological Investigations of Myocardial Ischemia (PIMI) will consist of a total of 225 patients recruited from the ACIP study registry. This population will undergo detailed neurological and psychophysiological examinations and a more comprehensive psychological evaluation. Details of these tests will be determined according to the final protocol developed by a PIMI subcommittee of the ACIP steering committee. This will include psychophysiological stress testing with radionuclide imaging, exercise stress testing, and neurological examinations at baseline and predetermined intervals of the study, in order to relate the patient's medical condition and outcome of his or her treatment to the psychophysiology of cardiac ischemia. This contract modification is for a Clinical Unit for recruitment of patients and data collection.